


Hair tie troubles

by rocks_ana



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Ed loses his hair tie and envy helps, Envy redemption AU, Other, i wrote this on tumblr but put it here cuz why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocks_ana/pseuds/rocks_ana
Summary: Who knew that a little green snake could be so resourceful?
Relationships: Edward Elric/Envy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	Hair tie troubles

Edward flicked his pen out of his hands and held his head in them. It was well past midnight and he was no where near understanding the notes written on the page. He glared at them, every word and symbol mocking him. 

“Not getting anywhere huh?”

Ed rolled his eyes, but didn’t look at the little green snake curled on his shoulder. Ever since he spared Envy of being scorched by the colonel (and from killing themselves), they stayed by Ed’s side. Even though it sometimes annoyed him, he was glad for the company now. Alphonse was away in Xing, and being alone in a room filled with books was just depressing. 

“Nope, but I told myself I would stay up. M’not giving up now.” He replied. 

“I wasn’t telling you to give up, but maybe you need a break? Go make yourself some coffee and walk around a bit.” Envy suggested. 

Ed thought about it for a moment, but agreed nonetheless. He made his way towards the kitchen, his footsteps soft as he didn’t want to wake up Den. Once he got there, he prepped what he needed for the coffee and placed the pot over the stove, waiting for the liquid to flow in. He leaned against the counter and rubbed his eye, holding back a yawn. Just like he did a million other times, he reached for his wrist to get his hair tie, but was surprised when he didn’t feel one. ‘Huh, that’s weird.’ He thought and made a small huff, flopping his wrist on to the counter with an audible thump. The coffee was done and he poured it into his mug, bringing it up to his lips for a small sip. 

“What’s wrong?” Envy asked, noticing the annoyed gesture Ed did earlier.

“Oh nothing, I thought I had my hair tie and my hair’s bothering me.” He replied and yawned again, not trying to hide it. He almost choked on his next sip when he felt a tickling sensation against his neck going up towards his scalp. 

“Gah! What are you-“ he exclaimed before Envy interrupted. “Oh relax, I’m just tying your hair up.” 

Ed stood still and felt them wrap themselves around his hair at the base of his neck, effectively acting as a hair tie. “There, better?” They asked. Ed breathed an amused laugh, not really expecting this from the homunculus. “Yeah, thanks for that.” He replied, and Envy didn’t say anything after that. Ed relaxed and took another sip. 

He was waking up a little now.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post from my tumblr:
> 
> https://van-whorenheim.tumblr.com/post/617747981426360320/william-snekspeare-lamignonette-a-baby
> 
> If there’s any spelling mistakes my bad I wrote this in 10 minutes lmao


End file.
